User blog:Lord Vader54/Gordon Freeman vs Han Solo
VS! WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Backgrounds Han Solo Han Solo was a Human smuggler from the manufacturing planet Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve on his crew. He was treated cruelly, and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. Solo became a smuggler, and fell in love with Bria Tharen, though she left him due to her duties to the Rebel Alliance. Solo then entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookie named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip for resisting capture. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo, protecting him with his life. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the upgraded and customized Millennium Falcon, which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, his future ally, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. Gordon Freeman Gordon Freeman and his team were performing an experiment on sample GG-3883 in Sector C's Anti-Mass Spectrometer. The experiment goes wrong and triggers a Resonance Cascade. As a result, the space-time continuum is ruptured, allowing alien lifeforms to enter the Black Mesa facility. They immediately start killing any humans they can find. Freeman finds himself hunted by both the invading aliens and later the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, a military clean-up team that has been sent to contain the situation, by silencing aliens and surviving personnel alike. Freeman manages to survive the chaos, impressing the few surviving scientists and security guards with his acts while quickly becoming the HECU's top priority target. Equipment Analysis Close Range This would easily goto the Viroblade. While the Crowbar is decent and can rank an easy kill if used in the right spots the Viroblade is a sword and can easily kill someone in one fatal swoop. Personal Edge Viroblade Mid Range I'll give this to the Combine Overwatch SPAS-12 Shotgun. While the DL-44 has some power it's still just a pistol. The Shotgun also pumps a lot more rounds into someone's body Personal Edge Combine Overwatch SPAS-12 Shotgun Long Range I'll say Han's Stash get's the edge here. While the Tau Cannon is formitable it is the only weapon that is better than Han's loadout. The two other guns fall behind due to their less advanced tech(Especially the Crossbow). Personal Edge DH-17 Blaster Rifle and E-17d Sniper Rifle Explosives Without a doubt the Thermal Detonater get's the edge. The MK3A2 has a smaller explosion and can easily be avoided due to easily hearing the beeping noise. Personal Edge Thermal Detonater Special Weapons Gravity Gun wins by default due to Han not having a special weapon Personal Edge Gravity Gun X Factors Gordon X Factor Han Allies Gordon Freeman Alyx Vance and 14 Rebels making 16 for the Half Life team in total Han Solo Chewbacca and 14 Rebel Alliance Troops making 16 also for the Star Wars team in total Read This *Voting will be closed on November 4th *Battle takes place at the Lighthouse Point *This will be a 16 vs 16 fight with Gordon getting the MSP Mach, Crossbow, Tau Cannon and Gravity Gun while Han get's all weapons. Half Life Rebels will get AR2's and SPAS-12's. Rebel Alliance will get DH-17 Blaster Rifles, DL-44 Blaster Pistols and E-17d Sniper Rifles. Alyx get's her gun and a SPAS-12 while Chewie get's a DL-44 and a Bowcaster *The Scenario will be that. After a group of Rebels and Alyx meet up with Gordon at the Lighthouse Point a The Millenium Falcon lends in front of the base. The Half Life Rebels take this as a threat and open fire on Chewie, Han and the squad of Rebel Alliance Rebels which will lead to a skirmish between both forces. Battle It was a big day for The Resistence. Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance had made their way back to the Lighthouse Point a few minutes ago and were stocking up to get Eli Vance from Nova Prospekt. "'''I still can't believe I just saw '''Gordon Freeman" '''A young African American man named Iziah said.... "Yeah..... You'll get used to it..." An old American man named Daniel replied.... It was 12:30 PM when they were getting ready to leave..... "You ready?" Alyx asked... Gordon nodded and they had begun to get to the Jeep when........ "Something" Had landed right infront of the '''Lighthouse Point. '''The Rebels armed themselves taking the "Thing" as a threat. '''Han Solo '''let out a smug smile to his best friend '''Chewbacca. '''The Rebel Alliance members grabbed their weapons. The First Rebel that walked out of the '''Millenium Falcon got a AR2 Shot to the face Gordon Freeman: x14 Han Solo: x13 Han's squad scattered across the field as the Rebels fired from houses. Iziah and Daniel had goten into cover and were being advanced on by the strange men. Iziah got out of his cover. Only to be met with a shot to through the neck from a DH-17 Blaster Rifle. Gordon Freeman: x13 Han Solo: x13 "IZIAH!!!!" Daniel screamed. He was fueled with vengence and aim his shotgun up from his cover blindly and fired.Daniel had got a lucky shot killing the two Rebels. Gordon Freeman: x13 Han Solo: x11 There was gun fire all over the place....A thermal detonater was thrown into a building. After a few seconds it exploded killing three Rebels Gordon Freeman: x10 Han Solo: x11 Gordon got out his Tau Cannon and threw a grenade killing two rebels Gordon Freeman fired his Tau Cannon tearing a rebel to pieces. Gordon Freeman: x10 Han Solo: x8 '''Chewbacca '''fired his Bowcaster at Freeman who took cover. Han fired his DL-44 Blaster Pistol at four Rebels advancing on Chewie. Han killed the first three but the fourth took cover. Gordon Freeman: x7 Han Solo: x8 The fourth rebel was Daniel. Daniel peaked his head out before having a Bowcaster shoot hit him in the face. Gordon Freeman: x6 Han Solo: x8 Three Rebels armed with SPAS-12's and AR2's fired upon Five advancing Alliance members. Both sides fired at eachother ending all but three of each. x3 x3 Gordon Freeman: x3 Han Solo: x3 '''Alyx Vance '''caught sigh of '''Chewbacca '''and fired here SPAS-12 compeletly missing the shot. '''Chewbacca '''fired his Bowcaster knocking the SPAS-12 out of Alyx's hands. Alyx armed herself with her trademark pistol. Chewie took aim. Alyx got out of cover and both fired at eachother hitting one another. Chewie was injured but Alyx wasn't as lucky. Gordon Freeman: x3 Han Solo: x3 "CHEWIE!" Han yelled running over.The three Alliance Rebels assisted. Gordon had a serious face once he saw Alyx's corpse fly. Gordon loaded his Tau Cannon and turned the corner and fired hitting '''Chewbacca. '''The fury barbarian exploded into so many pieces nobody could count how many. The Two holding him were soaking with blood, gibs and other crap. The sniper standing in back had ran into the house and took aim. The three Rebels left charged with their AR2's and SPAS-12's. They all fired. The two bloodsoaked Rebels were killed by a combine ball. The Two other Rebels were killed by Sniper fire. Gordon Freeman: x1 Han Solo: x1 The Female Rebel and The Male Alliance Sniper exchanged until the The Sniper shot her in the head. Killing her instantly Gordon Freeman: Han Solo: x1 The last Rebel was leaving the house when...... A wardrobe had completley slammed him into a wall crushing and killing him instantly. Gordon Freeman: Han Solo: Freeman knew there was one more person.... Han knew the same. Han ran into the Lighthouse. He checked around before a man in a suit with a crowbar ran at him..... If it wasn't for the Pistol infront of his face. Han would've had his head caved in. Han narrowly blocked the strike and got the non lethal top part of the crowbar to the nose. Han took out his viroblade and blocked Freeman's assault. Both swung but Freeman's crowbar had been decapitated(The Dangerous part got knocked off) which resulted in Freeman taking out his SPAS-12. Han quickly knocked the SPAS-12 out of Freeman's hands and slashed off the AR2 on Freeman's back. Freeman ran out of the lighthouse and grabbed a crate. When Han got outside. Freeman threw the crate at him with the Gravity Gun. Han slashed through the crate. But unexpectiadly the Viroblade was removed from his hands. Freeman used the gravity gun to grab it and turned it around. Han ran for cover but was hit in the chest with the blade. Han backed up.... Shocked and looked up only to see the last thing he ever saw..... '''Gordon Freeman '''charging his Tau Cannon and firing turning '''Han Solo to '''gibs. Gordon Freeman: Han Solo: Expert's Opinion While Solo did have a speed advantage and had more expierence.Han is more of a close up fighter. Freeman's intelligence, Long Range style and Gravity Gun give him the win in this one..... Category:Blog posts